The invention concerns a method for adjusting at least one roll segment of a strand guide of a slab-casting installation against a strand and a computer program and a strand guide for carrying out this method.
These kinds of methods and devices are basically already well known from the prior art.
European Patent Application EP 1 475 169 A1 discloses a support roll stand for continuous casting machines with roll segments. Each roll segment consists of a lower frame and an upper frame, which can be individually adjusted relative to each other by pairs of piston-cylinder units. Sensors, position sensors, pressure transducers, control valve blocks, and the like, which are assigned to the piston-cylinder units, are connected with a remotely disposed control system of the continuous casting installation. To reduce the cabling of the sensors, it is proposed that either a field bus system or a transmit/receive module for bidirectional transfer of data between the sensors and the control system of the continuous casting installation is provided on each upper frame.
The Japanese document JP 11-129003 discloses a method and a corresponding device for the simple rolling of steel bar material with a wedge-shaped cross section.
International Patent Application WO 99/46071 discloses a method and a device for adjusting at least one roll segment of a strand guide against a strand. The roll segment has an upper and a lower roll support, each of which supports at least one roll for guiding the strand between the rolls. Each of the four corner regions of the roll segment has an adjusting element for adjusting the upper and lower roll supports relative to each other. To prevent damage to the roll segment due to the application of excessive force by the adjusting elements on the roll supports or on the rolls supported by the roll supports, the cited patent application proposes that the adjusting elements, which are realized as hydraulic cylinder units, can be adjusted both by automatic position control and automatic pressure control. All four of the adjusting elements of the roll segment are controlled synchronously, i.e., isochronously, and the values for the positions to which hydraulic cylinder units are adjusted are determined independently of one another by an automatic control unit. In this way, it is possible for each hydraulic cylinder to be automatically controlled essentially independently of the others. Positions are first preset for the hydraulic cylinders, i.e., they are basically position-controlled, and only after the pressure in the respective hydraulic cylinders has reached or exceeded a predetermined pressure threshold value is a shift made to pressure-controlled mode for controlling the hydraulic cylinders.